


Scenes From A Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter/婚后即景：朦胧冬日

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 配图 byalby_mangroves





	1. 12月8日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes From A Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952425) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 配图 by [alby_mangroves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves)

“也许他们包装的时候出错了，”Steve眉头紧锁低头看了良久，终于说。

“他们没出错，”Bucky嘟囔道，研究着说明书。“跟图片是一致的，只不过——他妈的让人一点头脑摸不着。”

Steve手肘撑在工作台边沿上看着这一整套东西。从供货商那送来的时候外包装的箱子看上去还挺无害的，可是一把各个组件在工作台上摆开，数量好像成百上千，没有哪两个像是该待在同一台机器上的：管子、阀门、各种各样的电线、长得奇奇怪怪的塑料容器，还有个按理来说应该是智能操控端的东西，但是上面没有按钮，没有任何标出来的字。他们头顶吊着的灯泡给尸检一样摆开的组件投下阴影。可是客户特殊要求用这个东西，连货号都给他们了。

“我再也不想搞装修了，”Steve揉了揉眼镜下的一只眼睛。“我们以后就只做修整好了。”

Bucky抬眼。“这么消极可不像你。”

“Buck，我短路点火过一架飞机，都没这个复杂，”Steve说。

“伙计，我从九头蛇叛逃前的那一年，他们派我去戈壁滩找一架坠毁的外星飞船，我把飞船修好了开回西伯利亚， _那_ 都没有这个复杂，”然后Bucky把说明书推到一边，在凳子上坐直，叹了口气。“好吧，不许笑我，我要对这玩意做点猜测。”

“我不笑你，”Steve阴郁地说。

“好吧，那么，首先——我觉得这是个 _淋浴设备_ ，”Bucky将信将疑地说，Steve翻了个白眼。

“是啊，我知道这是个淋浴设备，”Steve说，Bucky朝他做了个鬼脸，他又添道，“显然你从来没在Tony那里冲过澡。他那里有九个喷头，水从各个方向朝你喷，就像有人攻击你一样。这个东西，”Steve指了指，“就像个设定温度的机器人，而这边这个东西可以调节水压，而这个，我不知道，可能是个电话加收音机什么的吧。可我不知道这个是啥，”他指指另一个装着电子元件的光滑黑盒子，“还有这个，”那东西长得像风笛，“而且我死也弄不清这些塑料的小储水器是干什么用的。”

“唔。”Bucky又拿起了说明书。“如果它写的是我想的那个意思并且我还没丧失这点仅存的理智，这些东西是为了往你身上喷维生素的。像维生素C什么的。”

他们面面相觑，又低头看机器。

“我再也不想接新的装修活了，”Steve哼哼。“我们以后就只——”

Bucky的手机响了。他们一直看着彼此的眼睛，甚至在Bucky把手机从衣袋里掏出来的时候。

“嗯？”Bucky有所戒备地说，然后：“好。马上，”然后他从高脚凳上下去，说着：“我得——”

“好，去吧，快去吧，”Steve迅速说。“我来解决这个——”但是Bucky已经往楼梯走到半道了。然后Steve听见自己叫道：“Buck？”他甚至不算是有意的。

Bucky在楼梯上停住，飞速转过头来。“嗯？怎么？”

但Steve僵住了，左右为难，到嘴边的话说不出来。“没事，抱歉，”他草草地说。“你快去吧，”Bucky飞速奔上木质楼梯进了楼上的公寓，一分钟之后他下来了，穿着战术背心和黑裤子，动作中带着冬日战士那冷酷的确信。他从他们摩托车的后座拿起一顶反光的黑头盔戴上，又拉下护目镜挡住眼睛。Steve快速看了一眼Tony给他们的手持电脑——“没有危险”——然后为Bucky打开小小的侧门，Bucky悄悄地把摩托推出去，在布鲁克林的夜幕中疾驰而去。


	2. 12月9日

Clint在纽约东一栋楼的楼顶等他。他蹲在檐顶边上，往下看着楼后的院子。Bucky静静地走过去，也向下看。楼后面的地方黑暗中一片死寂，路灯都坏了，周围的楼里也没有任何的光亮，但是下面一阵躁动。Bucky点了点Tony给他的护目镜，镜片变了，让他在黑暗中的视线更加清晰。下面是人，许多的人，涌向一扇狭窄的门，静默的向前挤，人群在开裂的水泥地上呈扇形展开。

“这他妈是什么？”Bucky喃喃道。“下了药？僵尸？”

“我哪知道，”Clint阴暗地说。“已经这样好几天了：至少是我看见的这三天。昨天我试图靠近一点，看看是怎么回事，想着我可以问问哪个老太太，”Bucky点头，他已经注意到了人群里男女老少都有，甚至还有几个小孩。鹰眼拉了拉左臂套上的袖子；他的胳膊上裹着白色的绷带。“她 _咬_ 了我，”他告诉Bucky。“咬得还挺狠！至少得有七十岁了！”

Bucky目瞪口呆，Clint又把袖子拉下去。“你怎么办了？”他问。

“我能怎么办？我去打了破伤风疫苗！我叫了后援！我给你打了电话！”Clint假作愤慨地说，然后：“没有，不过关键是她显然精神不正常。她的眼睛看上去特别奇怪。我不会把一个精神不正常的老太太揍个半死的——我是说，他们 _全都一样_ ，”Clint说，朝后院挥了挥带着手套的手，“看看他们。就为这个情况才这么复杂。好吧，我觉得我们能 _打得过_ 他们，但是我们很可能会伤害很多无辜的人，而且还不确定是为了什么。”

Bucky把注意力转回下面的人。又有几个人设法挤进了门，但是现在他们就留在那外面了：在他看来这些攒动的人头更像是蜜蜂。他扫视了一下建筑的外墙找其他的入口，但是没有找到：窗户都被金属百叶窗遮死了，整座楼封锁得严严实实。

“也许这个事根本不该由我们管，”Bucky将信将疑地说。“也许我们该找——你知道，布道所。社会服务部门，不管你们现在怎么叫吧。或者我们就该报警。”

“是啊，我想过，我们可以这么干，”Clint回答。“可是——你知道，有个老太太 _咬了_ 我。她咬完以后，另一个人开始朝我这边看——空气中有一种诡异的电流，Barnes，像是传染性的东西。他们不太像是乌合之众，更像是一个 _兽群_ 。”他看了看Bucky说：“你被郊狼追过吗？”

Bucky看着他。“我是在亚特兰大大道长大的，”他朝那个方向指了指。“那边可没多少郊狼。”

“啊，好吧，爱荷华有郊狼，”Clint说，“在我长大的地方，而且——”

“真是遗憾，”Bucky微微打了个激灵。“郊狼，爱荷华，所有的一切。”

“——所以我能认出来——听着，世界不是只有一个布鲁克林，你知道。”

“不过就是这样的，”Bucky说，Clint张嘴要反驳，然后显然是改了主意。能看出来他努力地决定不去跟Bucky争这个事情。

“好吧，所以我是想知道究竟是什么能让布鲁克林的良民变得跟一群郊狼似的，”Clint刻意地说。“我想在牵扯上其他人之前先弄明白，因为警察只会让事态更严重，而社会工作者可能真要被生吞活剥了。”

“唔，”Bucky耸耸肩说，“我有一条铁胳膊，让他们啃啃试试吧，”Clint点点头说：“是啊，我就是这个意思：你和我一起过去，用防御战术，没准我们挡下他们的这会儿够我们搞清楚里面怎么回事了。没准只是个趴体什么的，”Clint叹了口气。“没准Springsteen（*）在里面表演。”  
（注：*Bruce Springsteen，摇滚歌手，他的E.Street Band是美国最著名的摇滚乐队之一。）

“没准吧，”Bucky不置可否地说；他不知道趴体是个什么，也不知道Springsteen是个什么，不过哪个听起来可能性都不大。他检查了一下自己的护具，只留一把枪，其他都上了保险；如果目标是平民，他不希望从前的本能冒头。

鹰眼做了一样的是，然后流畅地把弓从背后抽下来搭上一支箭。箭上连着一根缆绳，他瞄准了对面的屋顶。Bucky立刻明白了他的计划：Barton想要他们像蜘蛛一样降在下面的人群中，直冲门口。出其不意能有很大的效果，然后速度是关键：如果他们动作够快，他们能清出一圈地方，背靠背战斗，把人扔到一边，到里面去。困难的是逃出来。

“我们走，”Bucky说。


	3. 12月10日

一开始淋浴器的说明书转移了他的注意力，然后他需要考虑怎么把它和浴室的构造结合在一起，接着为现代人的安逸浪费义愤填膺了整整半小时—— _谁他妈需要淋浴器往身上喷维生素C啊？他们已经住在天堂了：热水可是应有尽有！_ ——这在他遛狗和给自己做多层三明治的时候占据了他的脑海。

他坐在空盘子前百无聊赖地抠啤酒瓶子上的标签，完全成型的想法终于挤进他的脑海： _我本该跟他一起去的。_ 他本来也想去的……可是他也不想，不是真的想；在需要他这么做的时候就不想。他差点说出口了——“Buck，等等，我跟你一起去，”——可之后他想到真去了会怎样：星条旗，头盔，盾牌。

做美国队长。再次成为美国队长。现在他坐在他满是真实事物的温暖的公寓，在Bucky为他们建立的家，他们一同以生活和爱造就的家，他最不想要的就是——

Gracie轻轻拱了拱他的腿，脑袋搭在他的腿上，Steve捧住她的脸，草草地把毛从她的眼睛和嘴巴边上拂开。她摇了几下尾巴，转了两次身然后钻到了桌子底下，趴在他的靴子上。Steve露出微笑，突然感觉好些了；Gracie是那种比较紧张的类型，有时候需要多一点的安抚，但她也绝对愿意回以安抚。 _好狗狗_ 。

然而让人不悦的念头还是盘桓在他的脑海，他真想画油画。但是天晚了，太黑了，于是他拿过素描本，从灯芯绒裤子的口袋里掏出一小截铅笔。他不假思索地画起来，漫无目的地画着，只想在线条、质地和随机的联想中迷失自我。不同的画面鱼贯而出：一条曲线变成了裙摆（他母亲的裙子），另一条变成了电车的前端，然后这边是之字形的楼梯——是在他母亲去世的那栋公寓楼外面的楼梯，老天，那可真是难受。Steve盯着画出神，在他的脑中，他看见Bucky身穿深色的西装爬着楼梯—— 他匆匆翻到新的一页。现在，或者说那时，他逃到了电影院：可不是他们现在偶尔去看电影的半空的无聊放映厅，而是福莱布许大道从前富丽堂皇的洛欧影院，比教堂更大，也更令人过目不忘。他还记得跟另外四千来个人一起看一部电影是什么感觉：在他看来，这样才叫 _电影_ 。弧状的坐席在他的笔端现形；还有巨大的螺旋花纹的柱子。他画下维罗妮卡·莱克（*），心不在焉地给《合约杀手》的海报描字，是那时候他们一起看的最后一部电影，之后—— （注：*演员） 他挪开笔，画下了福莱布许大道地铁站旁边的报摊。那个报摊已经不在了，车站也不在了，说起来，拥有线路的布鲁克林-曼哈顿运输公司也不在了。事实上——现在他突然发现——他画的东西现在都一样也不在了，全都来自过去。他皱眉看着画纸，翻了一页又一页：他想到的是1938年，1941年，1942年。他已经有一段时间没有想过过去了；他的生活已经再次有了吸引力。可他现在开始想了，因为…… 他把本子推到一边。他得去睡了。至少应该睡了。明天他很有可能得一个人去安那个愚蠢的淋浴系统。他打开收音机，一边听一边洗盘子，冲干净了啤酒瓶。国家公共电台的主持人在采访一个小说家，所以没有发生轰炸、火灾或者外星人袭击：很好。Steve关掉了收音机，带着狗到了楼下的狗屋。然后他刷了牙，换上睡衣。 他把暖气温度调低，关掉了灯。他刚盖上厚重的羊毛毯，突然之间有了一股不堪忍受的冲动，呻吟一声到了床脚。床脚的铁箱子锁着，但是Steve摸索着他们在木床柱上刻出的秘密隔层，拿出了钥匙。柜子是半空的——Bucky拿走了他的战术背心和装备，他的刀和枪——但是美国队长制服在里面。还有那顶头盔。还有—— Steve掀起盾牌，路灯的光映在振金表面。 他盯着盾牌看了很久，然后小心地盖上箱子，锁好，上床了。 他久久不能入睡。他辗转反侧，试了所有他从小时候就知道的方法，包括默念二十遍玫瑰经，正想着要不要喝上一杯温牛奶，突然听见了楼下金属门的响动。Steve迅速穿上浴袍和拖鞋，到了炉子边：他希望Bucky进来的时候他有点事干。 Bucky上楼来的时候牛奶还没温起来。门开的时候，Steve朝那边瞥了一眼，想问Bucky是不是也想要一杯——然后停了下来。Bucky身上满是伤痕，正在流血，裤子撕坏了一点，头发也乱糟糟的。他的脸和脖子上有着参差不齐的抓伤——Bucky瞧见他震惊的表情嘲弄地大笑起来，咧着流血的嘴朝他笑。


	4. 12月11日

Steve关掉了炉子。“老天，到底是怎么了？”他一贯感觉Bucky基本是坚不可摧的：他想不出Bucky怎么会让任何攻击者 _近身_ 。

Bucky重重坐在餐桌边上。“你听说过Bruce Springsteen吗？”

“你被 _Bruce Springsteen_ 攻击了？”Steve倒吸一口气。

“不，其实没有，”Bucky说，接着举起戴着手套的手挡住自己伤痕累累的脸大笑起来——几乎算是咯咯笑了。Steve也跟着笑起来，Bucky的情绪传染了他，虽说Steve知道这是因为战斗给他带来的兴奋还没有消退。Steve从橱柜里拿出急救箱，没管牛奶，拿上了威士忌和酒杯。

他坐下来，倒了几指高的威士忌。“看你的样子，”Steve把威士忌推过去，Bucky感激地接过酒杯一饮而尽，“你像是……被猫挠了，”他想了想觉得这么说差不多。“大概得是被一万只愤怒的猫挠了。”

Bucky把酒杯猛推到Steve面前，Steve立刻重新倒上酒快速推了回去。“你猜得没差多少，”他说，这一次喝得少了些，当他再把酒杯放下，Steve看见酒里晕着几丝血色。Steve皱起眉头，打开急救箱，拿出消毒剂和纱布。

“是怎么回事？”Steve不解地问，把消毒剂倒在纱布上，Bucky靠在椅背上，拽下手套，手伸进战术背心上尼龙搭扣固定的口袋，拇指和食指捏着一个小小的玻璃瓶拿了出来。Steve好奇地探过身去：不管里面是什么——看上去像是某种粉末，或者是某种晶体——是一种鲜绿色，泛着幽光。“这他妈是什么？”Steve轻声问道。

“我他妈哪知道，”Bucky回答，有些难以置信地看着小瓶子。“不过不管这是什么，它能把人的脑子搅成浆糊。我亲眼看见的：基本一整个街区的人都疯了——要 _吃_ 这玩意。像吃圣餐一样吃进去，为了抢一点挤得头破血流。Barton说……”他话音减弱，摇了摇头，像是自己都不信自己要说的话，然后重新开了口。“他觉得这是从外星来的，某种我们处理不了的物质。我取了一点作为证据，只是因为我们没法信任任何人，尤其信不了满嘴扯谎的CIA，”Steve绷紧了下巴点点头。“Barton也会带一点给Tony，让他分析一下，如果神盾局这周搞清楚他们那点事的话，也许再给他们看一看。”Bucky摇了摇头，小心地放下了瓶子。“好他妈诡异的一晚上，伙计。”

“听着也是，”Steve说，然后：“给。”他把一片浸透的纱布递过去。“拿着。”

“去它妈的，”Bucky有些沙哑地说，手越过了纱布，指背摩挲过Steve布满胡须的脸颊。“有意思，”他近乎漫不经心地说，“有时候我还是能透过这副样子看见你。”

“我跟你说过，如果你不喜欢，我就把胡子刮了，”Steve柔声说。

“我不是那个意思，”Bucky说；他定定地望着Steve的脸。“我是说从前的你，很久以前的，”Steve猛地被欲望占据，就像从前那样，在Bucky比他更大、比他更高又比他更加英俊却莫名其妙地愿意与他欢爱的日子，虽然Bucky显然是在抵抗自己的欲望，虽然他脸上的每一线条中都写着犹豫。Steve当时没有想到Bucky的犹豫是为他着想——不知道Bucky觉得自己让Steve堕入了病态或罪恶的生活。不，Steve以为是个更简单的原因；他只是觉得Bucky已经知道自己能找到更好的，比Steve这样病怏怏的流浪猫更好的人。“总会有姑娘看上你的，”他们在床上的时候，Bucky会对他耳语。“等有姑娘看上你了，你告诉我就好了，好吗？”——这让Steve翻肠搅肚起来，等着Bucky说他找到了一个姑娘。但是Steve从不是那种轻易言弃的人，所以他做了他唯一能想到的事：他使尽浑身解数跟Bucky做爱，让他根本没有余力去想别人。

他对于性爱的一切了解都来自于Bucky——老天，他记得他们捅破窗户纸之后Bucky第一次给他口的时候。那种世间罕有的欢愉，如此出人意表，如此来势汹汹——然而Bucky给过他的每一种快感他都试图如数奉还。Steve记起当时的Bucky有多喜欢自己坐在Bucky的腿上放荡地吻他，咧嘴笑了，而看着Bucky咧开开裂流血的嘴回以笑容，Steve知道他也记了起来。

“我也想，但是我会把椅子弄塌的，”Steve警告他。

“那又怎么样？我们就是干修理这行的，”Bucky沙哑地说，随后把Steve从他的椅子上拽了起来拉向自己。Steve顺从了，尽量不把整个体重压下去，不过等他跨骑在Bucky的大腿上，结实的木椅子尽管发出了吱嘎声却没有垮掉。Steve舒了口气坐了下去，小心地捧住Bucky伤痕累累的脸。“瞧见了？这就是手艺活，”Bucky声音嘶哑，仰起了头，Steve贪婪地吻起他的嘴，舔舐吮吸着他淤肿的嘴唇，尝到了血的味道。他坐在Bucky大腿上朝下碾，Bucky呻吟出声——而Steve隔着自己薄薄的睡裤当即就硬了。

他身下的Bucky也硬了，而这—— _老天_ ，真是激动人心。换在以前，他会叫Bucky就这么射出来：坐在他大腿上，一边亲吻他一边扭着腰胯逗弄他，让他朝上挺动贴着自己律动，直到颤抖着失去把控。上帝，Bucky _爱死_ 那个了。本来，在他们纯洁一些的日子里，那对Bucky来说就足够了；那样Bucky就心满意足了——可是Steve想要他的 _热忱_ ，想要 _留住他_ ，便更进一步怂恿他。“ _来吧，_ ”那时他低语，“ _你可以的，_ ”劝诱Bucky在他身上磨蹭自己，肌肤相亲；劝诱Bucky将硬挺滑进Steve夹紧的大腿。从那之后就一发不可收拾了，半是无意，半是蓄意，因为在发现Bucky喜欢男孩之后没过多久，Steve就下定决心， _他_ 一定要 _成为_ 那个男孩——

Steve的嘴抵着Bucky的动了起来。“ _来吧_ ，”他低语，“ _你可以的_ ，”Bucky从下面抓住他的大腿，把整整二百磅的他举了起来，举到了餐桌上，推着他躺下来，顺着Steve的肚子一路往下吮吻到他睡裤的裤腰，然后快速拽开了他的裤裆。毕竟他的条纹睡裤只被四个小小的搭扣扣在一起。

“噢，天啊，”Steve喘道，永远在得偿所愿后还有意外之喜——Bucky温暖的呼吸，Bucky头发刺痒的逗弄，接着Bucky握住了他含住了他，嘴唇在他的分身上滑动。“哦，老天，Buck，我——哦，”Bucky只得借助金属臂把他压住，Steve气喘吁吁躁动不安，胸膛剧烈起伏着——而Bucky不断放慢速度，吮着舔着，要把他逼疯了。Steve的手指深深插进Bucky的头发拉扯着，用力之大估计已经弄疼了他，不过Bucky似乎并不介意，甚至像是都没注意到。Steve在骤然的降服中射了，身体直接罢工，Bucky吞咽着有些挣扎，气喘着抽回了嘴，用手撸动他把他带过了高潮，精液从他的手上滴落。光点在Steve的视野舞动，他精疲力竭。

“我还没完事，”Bucky嘶哑地说，把有些晕头转向的Steve从桌子上拉起来拖向我是——哦，操，后来事实证明，他的确还没完事。


	5. 12月12日

之后Steve沉沉睡去，不过他醒过三次，有两次Bucky睡在他怀里，一次怀抱里空空如也，Bucky则裸身靠在床头抽烟。Bucky不常吸烟，在公共场合更是几乎从来没有（因为他也没法跟别人解释说他是超级士兵，而跟别的比起来，区区抽个烟实在要不了他的命），不过有时候，他喜欢事后抽一根。Steve重新钻回温暖凌乱的被单，翻个身蜷在Bucky赤裸的大腿和腰跨边上。

烟草的气味不如他记忆中那么甜，但他还是喜欢；那味道让他想起家。他闭上眼睛。Bucky的手落在他的头发上。Steve满足地叹了口气。

“我昨晚胡思乱想停不下来，”Steve说，然而一把这话说出口，他就意识到Bucky已经都知道了：Bucky把他拉上了床操得他什么都忘了。

“是啊，”Bucky说，“我看见你的素描本了。”他深深吸了一口烟，呼出的时候说：“你该动手打点东西，感觉就会好点。”

“不，不是那样的。我只是在想……也许我之前该跟你去的，”Steve说。

这话似乎让Bucky吃了一惊。“为什么？又不是什么大事。已经有我们两个在那被小老太太们围攻了，要你过去有什么用，”Steve笑了。

“好吧，唔，这让我感觉好点了。可是……我不知道，在有你负责的时候，我还没有考虑这个的需要。担任……”Steve顿住了，说出口是那么难。“……美国队长。”

“哦，我懂了，”Bucky柔声说。“是啊，那么一件东西，你没法就那么锁在抽屉里。”

Steve举起胳膊挡住眼睛。“是啊。而且……我不知道我对此是什么感觉。很……我不知道。”

“那种感觉叫做愤怒，”Bucky说。

“不，是……至少，我不 _觉得_ 它是……”这回是Bucky笑了，笑得很大声。

“是啊，你不觉得是，一点都没有，”Bucky说，说了起来，在烟灰缸里按灭了手里的烟。“那就是愤怒，哥们；你他妈的是那么愤怒，甚至连自己都感觉不到，”一听Bucky这么说，Steve能够 _感觉_ 到这愤怒了：梗在喉中，让他颤抖，让他窒息。

“呼吸，Steve，”Bucky镇静地说，手拂过Steve的额头，Steve突然感觉他赤手空拳就能毁掉整个世界，一砖一瓦地拆到分毫不剩。Bucky沉思道：“我就不太生气，一般不爱生气。”

“的确，”Steve勉力说，“你不怎么生气，”是真的：Bucky一直都是个万人迷——所有人都说他是个真正的甜心。而这也让他遭遇的一切显得操他妈的更可怕了——

Bucky低头看看他说：“真的，你该去揍点什么。让自己消消气，”然后他想了一会。“咱们这周末开车出去兜风吧，”他说。“我们到郊外去，看看树啊湖啊什么的。换换风景。”

“行，好，”Steve说，吞咽一下。

“Steve，如果你不想做美国队长，就不用做美国队长，”Bucky说。

“嗯，我不想，”Steve说。

“那么就他妈的阐述完毕了，”Bucky说。


	6. 12月13日

等到周五，他们只安装完了九个淋浴喷头中的四个，到处都挂着电线，另外瓷砖刚送过来：一共四十箱。Bucky看上去精神紧张，还有些绝望，Steve也有一样的感觉：还有那么多事要做，而这才只是 _浴室_ 而已，看在老天爷的份儿上。

“我不知道了，我们应该周末赶工吗？”最终Bucky问。

“周末赶工？”Steve用他最义正严辞的声音说。“ _人命关天_ 啊，Buck。”

Bucky大笑起来，坏坏地朝他咧嘴笑。“你说得对，伙计，”于是他们周六一早就开车过了布鲁克林桥。

他们以前出城逛过几次，有时候一起骑着Steve的摩托车，有时候开那辆Bucky修好的斯蒂庞克。一般他们去州北，去看大熊山还有那一带的湖泊和果园，不过他们也会向北开到新英格兰，有一次他们还去了泽西海岸，去参加阿斯伯里帕克的游乐活动。

通常他们喜欢不设特定的目的地，不走大高速而是选择当地公路，看见有趣的地方就停下来；比如一个乳牛场，一个水果摊，一个当地的小餐馆。Steve觉得坐在车里看着乡村风景在车窗外掠过很能安抚心神：这是他们曾经为之战斗的国家。他喜欢在Bucky漫无目的开着车的时候出神——然而，看着Bucky在十分钟内打了第三次转向，Steve感觉这次Bucky似乎没有平时那么漫无目的。

Steve看了看他。“我们是要去什么特殊的地方吗？”Bucky没有回答。

进了宾夕法尼亚十分钟之后，Bucky拐上一条窄窄的颠簸的路，Steve的后颈刺痒起来：这里很 _熟悉_ ，他 _来过_ 这里。“Buck，这是——”Steve开口，但他都不需要把问题问完，面前就是那个老加油站：两个无人问津的加油泵，隔成三间的房子。Bucky调转斯蒂庞克，把车停在石子车道上。“等等，”他说，下了车。Steve胃里翻搅着，他看着Bucky走到中间那间，打开油漆剥落的车库门上的锁，让门吱嘎作响着卷了上去。然后Bucky回到了车上，慢慢把斯蒂庞克开了进去。

他立刻认出了这车库——这是离开斯塔克大厦、从中央车站和老比特莫尔酒店逃出来之后他们到的第一个地方。Steve觉得自己仿佛是从Bucky那天开来的黑色出租车后备箱里出生的： _祝我生日快乐_ 。不过现在这里没有停着出租车，虽说他们那天把车丢下了。另外整个地方比Steve记忆中要空旷；他记得之前墙上挂着各式各样的工具，工作台上散布着金属零件。

Steve下了车，关上车门，关门声在车库里回荡。Bucky跟了下来，然后靠在车门上看着他。Steve四处走着，看着一切：他认出了灰蒙蒙的窗户，还有外面光秃秃的枝丫。在最里面是他染头发的小厕所，棕色的斑点在水池中还清晰可见。

终于，Steve转过身面对Bucky；Bucky那专注的目光属于冬日战士。

“这地方的主人怎么了？”Steve问。

“他们退休了。去佛罗里达了吧，我想。”Bucky没再主动说更多。不过Steve也不需要更多。

“所以我们有几个像这样的地方？”Steve问。

Bucky咬住嘴唇想了想。“有几个。六个？七个。我不喜欢自断后路，”接着他突然离开车边来到Steve面前，抓住他的双臂，这也一样似曾相识。“我也绝对不希望你觉得自己没有后路，”Bucky说，然后他们用力抱住彼此，手攥住彼此的外套，收紧了双臂。Steve一直抱着Bucky，呼吸着Bucky的气息，感受着实实在在的他；他不想放开。

“如果我们住在这里的话，”Steve在他耳畔喃喃道，“我们会住在哪里？”

“在镇子上某个地方，”Bucky回答。“这里不缺地方。”他最后紧紧抱了Steve一下，然后退开了。“这小城不错——从前产煤。他们以前会从山里挖煤，用蒸汽火车运到运河那边，然后船运到纽约。当然现在都没了，”他说。“有个城镇广场，有个市政厅——还有一些空房子，随便你挑。永远有容身之所，只要你愿意发挥自己的用处——”

“——而且还知道怎么修东西，”Steve点点头。“是啊。这里东西好吃吗？”

“出人意料，并不难吃，”Bucky回答。“德国菜，”他补充，耸了耸肩；Steve也耸了耸肩：他们已经不再打仗了，“不过有比这更糟的。你可以买到香肠、炸肉排或者不错的烤牛肉三明治。”

Steve的肚子叫了起来。“我倒很想来个不错的烤牛肉三明治，”他说，然后他们回到了车上。


	7. 12月14日

他们在奥托餐厅吃饭吃到一半的时候，他的手机响了；他和Steve警惕地面面相觑，然后Bucky小心翼翼地接起了电话。“喂？”

“嘿，你们给我拿了外星毒品，而这——你知道，你们早该这么干了，不过心意才是最重要的。”

Steve一边咀嚼一边看他，Bucky做着鬼脸翻了个白眼。“我现在不能讲话。”

“你不能讲话？你 _听起来_ 可像是在讲话。我是说，我相当确定我刚听见你讲话了。不过有的时候我也幻听。一般倒不是你的声音。这话不是针对你。这样吧：如果是‘是’就敲一次，‘不是’就——”

Bucky呻吟了一声，靠在椅背上揉了揉眼睛。“好吧，赶紧的，好。”

“那好。听着，我跟神盾那群混蛋分享了信息，但是他们不理我，而Barton现在大概在某个垃圾箱里睡着呢，所以我想着我不如直奔着线人来吧。”

“我不是线人，”Bucky说。在他对面，Steve耸耸肩，重新吃起了三明治。

“倒是真的，千真万确：你收买不得。你跟Barton到那栋楼里的时候，有没有碰巧注意到墙上有没有黑色痕迹？像是焦痕，但是看不出来着过火？”

Bucky坐直身子，专注起来了。“是的，有那种痕迹，”他说，Tony发出了满意的声音。“为什么？”

“因为我觉得这不是外星人第一次来访了，”Tony阴郁地说。“JARVIS在警局记录里找到了两桩相似的案子：不一样的物质，同样的痕迹。不过那两种都没有这种有效：第一次纽约警局认定是某种不明污染物，给房主罚款了。第二次被他们当成了环境毒害，有两个人进了医院。”

Bucky张嘴想问个问题，然后停了下来——服务员走过来给他们倒咖啡了。他对她微笑一下，等到她走远之后才问：“所以你怎么想？”

“ _我_ 怎么想？我认为有人正在拿我们测试一种该死的生化武器，”Tony说。

Bucky叹了口气；他这辈子就没有轻松的时候。“好吧，”他说。

“我会安置一些传感器，追踪城内任何反常的热信号，”Tony告诉他，好吧，真是挺聪明的。“同时，保持警醒：所有人随时准备集合。”

“好吧，行，”Bucky说，然后挂了电话。Steve询问地扬起眉毛。

“刚才那是怎么回事？”他问，Bucky耸耸肩，挤出微笑。

“没什么，”他说。“你知道的：就是那些事。”

* * *

午餐之后他们在小镇转了转；天很冷，大多数人都躲在屋里，简直完美：他们不想吸引任何注意力。他们走过镇中心——里面有内战老兵纪念碑的公园——经过了市政厅和图书馆，一连六个不一样的新教教会——然后到了边缘地带。走到那里没花多久——整个镇子还不如他们一个区大——他们正要转回去，Steve却抓住Bucky的皮夹克朝边上指了指。Bucky往那边看：小镇边缘有一栋楼，门口摆着一大堆乱七八糟的东西。

Bucky不知道他们到底能在那里找到什么想要的，不过Steve已经大步奔了过去，随着他们离得越来越近，Bucky看见了吸引他注意的东西。院子里满是疯狂的东西：街上的标牌、砖石、一个爪型底座的浴缸和一个铸铁的圆肚炉子。这里有个漂亮的旧洗手池，只需要稍微擦一擦；放在Reynolds那家的屋子里正合适，他们做完手上这桩噩梦一样的活儿，下一个就要修整那里。水池的曲线很美，Bucky肯定他可以低价买到。Steve正在细看那个圆肚炉子。“我喜欢，”最终Steve说。“你喜欢吗？”

“给谁用？”Bucky问。

“给我们啊！”Steve回答。“能有一个挺好的，”然后他站直身子看着那栋楼。楼里楼外堆满了东西，几乎看不见从哪里能进去。门上挂着一个手工绘制的标牌： **六号公路超值甩卖** 。“你觉得他们开着吗？”

“我们看看吧，”说真的，进了店就像进了一个死亡陷阱一样，走错一步你就可能被活埋。这地方巨大无比，不过东西堆得极高，只有猫才能在这堆破烂中间狭窄的通道穿梭自如。东西是那么多，Bucky都不知道他在看什么。然后他反应过来，下意识地叫了一声，“哦。”在他身边，Steve不动了，双眼圆睁。

就像是……像是有个巨人举起了他们那个时代的一栋布鲁克林公寓楼，像拿着麦片盒一样把里面的东西都倒了出来。仿佛他们过去的每一样破烂玩意儿都被收起来拿到了这里：旧的椅子桌子锅碗瓢盆。有一个破旧的魔力大厨烤箱一体炉灶，换在1930年代可是走在时代前沿的，而现在像是落后地区搬来的。这里有成堆的旧相机、累赘的黑色电话和巨大的收音机，甚至一台维克多留声机，还带着转动曲柄和巨大的喇叭。有一整面墙用于展示高档的盘子和杯子，包括一些刻金的碟子，跟他祖母以前从来不舍得用的那一套一模一样。Bucky感觉到Steve的手放在了他胳膊上，回头看，喉咙顿时发紧：那里有一大堆他们那场战争中的破旧钢盔，就像战友们刚刚把他们摘下来扔到了一起；皮包、靴子和旧炊具。有个鞋盒装满了各种奖章，黄铜已经生锈，缎带也老旧褪色了。

Bucky警觉地回头看Steve，但Steve看起来还好：可能有点出神了，但是还好。“唔，让人有一种看透的感觉，”最终Steve说。“我猜所有人的结局都是这样：你所有的东西都堆在某个地方。你跟我，我们只是活得太久了，看到了这样的事发生。”

他该闭嘴的，但是他压不下这句话。“如果你死了，我也不会想活着。”

“我知道，”Steve说。“我也一样，”然后：“这是我们唯一的幸运。”


	8. 12月15日

这些日子天黑得早了。他们在黑暗中向那一抹橙色的光行驶，然后他们突然看得见了，高楼林立之间闪耀的星群，张扬而辉煌。纽约市——对这座城市的爱让Steve喉咙发紧。“那样行不通的，你知道，”他哽咽着说。“我们没救了。”

Bucky瞥了瞥他，在黑暗中露出了微笑。“从1934年开始就是了，”他赞同道。

Steve翻了个白眼。“不是这个。我是说——”

“我知道你什么意思。”

“我是说，我很庆幸你在全国各地都给我们留了安全屋——”

“——国外也有，”Bucky说，当Steve瞪他的时候，他耸耸肩。“怎么小心也不为过。”

“我猜的确。不过……”Steve朝闪耀的城市挥了挥手。“你看啊，Buck。那是我们的母舰。”

“是啊，很漂亮，我承认。灯火通明什么的。不过我们基本没有郊狼，”Bucky说，宛如为陪审团做总结的克莱伦斯·丹诺（*）。“Clint说爱荷华到处都是郊狼，都能跑到家门前。”Steve噗了一声，差点被自己的口水呛死，勉强说出口：“那是件 _好事_ 吗？这该是我们 _想要_ 的吗？”  
（注：1857-1938，律师，被后人誉为美国史上最伟大的辩护律师）

“我不知道，我没留心听，”Bucky承认道。“他看上去好像挺引以为傲的？我感觉是？”

“好吧。也是无奇不有吧，我猜，”Steve说。

有的街道边上挂了圣诞彩灯和发光的雪花，等他们拐上装修公司的车道，Steve看着巨大的车库门卷起来，为能够回来、能够 _回家_ 而心生感激。“嘿，”Bucky熄火之后，他说，“我们出去买棵圣诞树怎么样？”

Bucky一下扬起了眉毛。“怎么， _现在_ ？”

“是啊，现在，”Steve说。“还不是很晚。街区那边有几个人在买圣诞树；我看见了。”

Bucky靠在靠背上，眯眼看着他。“你是说，今年你不想搞你跟我说‘咱们别过圣诞了’、我假装配合你等你改变主意然后我们在最后一刻冲出去买圣诞树那一套了？因为我得告诉你，假装配合你傻里傻气的那一套，我才有点过节的感觉。现在都没有圣诞的感觉了。”

Steve呻吟一声，不过他想他估计也是活该。“我们去买棵该死的树就好了，”他说。

摊位在两个街区外，在神圣无罪教堂的街角。Bucky看了看那些树，然后无言地把钱递给其中一个人，指了指其中一棵。“是不是有点太大了？”看着卖树人拿网把树抱住以便他们搬走，Steve鼓起勇气问。

Bucky挑起一边嘴角。“有点太大就是最完美的尺寸。在圣诞树这码事上没有什么好品味可言。”

Steve大笑起来，把帽子拉下来一点抵御寒冷，抬起了树的一端，Bucky抬起另一端，他们一起把树弄回了装修公司，搬上木楼梯到了公寓里。

“好吧，确实很大，”等他们撞开门好不容易把树搞进去之后，Bucky气喘吁吁地说；它像只大熊一样横躺在他们的地板上。

“不，它很棒，”Steve说，摘下帽子，擦着前额的汗。“到时候会感觉像是住在森林里。也许还会有郊狼来呢，”不知怎么他们还是设法让树竖直立了起来，而且（基本）只占了一片区域，尽管他们还是得把所有的家具挪一下让出地方。

Steve在厨房给他们准备热甜酒作为庆祝，然后灯关上了。Steve转过身去：硕大的树上缀满了暖黄的萤火，像是一座灯火通明的摩天大厦。Bucky站在那里，快乐地看着那棵树，Steve放下了马克杯走过去，冲动之间捧住他的脸转过来，吻上了他。


	9. 12月16日

星期日早上，Steve安静地起床，溜到工作室画画；如今白天这么短，他必须好好利用。他最近在画油画，只是铺下厚厚几层颜料，有些在上面雕刻的感觉，不过在他们去过“ **六号公路超值甩卖** ”之后，他想画下他的所见。他用画笔，进而是手指，在厚厚涂下的颜料上拖曳，直接在画布上混合了橄榄绿与黄褐，画下一条又一条粗糙的曲线，直到深绿色的头盔在他的眼前成了堆。他混进一些白色，然后拿起刀，在头盔上划下光亮，画出倒影，想要给他们以立体感与轮廓——

最终是培根的想起引起了他的注意；他转过身去，看见Bucky穿着睡裤站在那里，端的盘子里是加了番茄酱的炒蛋和培根。他盯着Steve正在画的这幅画。“不错，”他漫不经心地说。“我喜欢，”然后眨了眨眼说：“我觉得你会想吃早餐的。还有咖啡，”Steve突然意识到自己饿坏了。简直是饥火烧肠——他伸手去拿盘子——然而身上还满是颜料。他绝望地环顾四周想找抹布擦一擦，然后考虑要不要把颜料蹭在衣服上——然后Bucky得意地笑起来，拿起一片培根，然后 _喂_ 给了他。尝起来就像是 _天堂_ 。他直接从Bucky的手指间吃完了培根，然后从唇上舔去油盐。

Bucky似乎……有些着魔了。“哦， _好啊_ ……”他的声音低沉而沙哑，又喂了Steve一些培根和几勺炒蛋。等他把最后一片培根喂Steve吃完之后，Bucky飞速靠过去吻了他。“嗯，”Bucky说，舔着Steve的嘴唇，然后是自己的，“真是美味，”——说真的，Steve也只是凡人而已，那里抵挡得了他这样？他伸出手去，正摸上他睡裤裤腰上那一片肌肤，在他的髋部留下一丝丝黑绿的颜料。Bucky剧烈地抖了一下，他小小的棕色乳头硬了起来，Steve特意去关照每一边，各用力地吮了一番，然后跪了下来，他的手顺着Bucky布满肌肉的躯干向上摸去，在那里也留下了痕迹。“哦老天，”Bucky说，Steve拉下了他的睡裤，把他含在嘴里，然后Steve闭上眼睛开始取悦他，手抓住Bucky的胯，拇指顺着他的性器向基部摩挲。

他没花多久，Bucky已经站不稳了，手滑上Steve的头顶，扯着又克制着不愿扯他的头发，操着又克制着不愿操他的嘴——于是Steve着意想要送他到达巅峰，手紧抓着他的胯部稳住他，即便是在他低低哀鸣试图踮起脚的时候——天，他 _到了_ 。他放缓下来，整个高潮期间继续吮吸着Bucky，爱死了他舌头下面的颤动和所有小小的余波。

终于Steve让Bucky从嘴中滑出。他用鼻子蹭蹭Bucky茂密的阴毛，快速吻了一下他软下来的性器，然后跪坐下来，用手背抹了抹嘴——他大笑起来， _这_ 可是货真价实的艺术品了：Bucky的整个躯干上都是一抹抹颜料和橄榄绿的指印。他抬起头对Bucky微笑，带着几分惊异：上帝啊，他会是怎样一幅画啊。他真想画下他来，就这个样子。

然而当务之急是，他快硬得没法呼吸了。“Buck，”他勉强说道，“你——不会想——”

“我们走，”Bucky说，把他拽起来拉到走廊对面，Steve让他趴在床边，慢慢地推了进去，气喘吁吁竭力自控。他温柔地律动，手从Bucky的臀部抚上他强壮的肩膀，俯下身去吻金属边缘的疤痕。Bucky发出一声柔和而语无伦次的抽泣，在他周围抽搐起来，Steve的镇定开始撑不住了。“ _哦，Steve_ ，”Bucky低呼道，“ _Steve_ ，”他情难自已，他像野兽一样喘息，腰跨时断时续地动作，狠狠前顶，直到他们都高声叫喊起来，要感谢 _上帝_ ，真的，幸亏他们的墙很厚，附近还没有邻居， _神圣的耶稣基督啊_ 。Steve呻吟着高潮，几乎什么都要看不见了，倒在Bucky的背上；在他身下，Bucky努力的喘息着，手死死攥着床单。

“好了，唔……”Steve咕哝道，但是Bucky已经睡着了，Steve几乎没有办法，也随着入睡了。等他再睁开眼睛的时候，光线已经变了，Bucky挤得近了些，在Steve的胳肢窝轻轻打着鼾。他浑身都是颜料——颜料蹭在他的手臂，他的后背，他的脸颊；他就是一幅画，Steve会把他画下来的。可是首先……

他抽身起来去洗干净，等他回来穿衣服的时候，Bucky抬起头迷迷糊糊地望向他。“你干啥呢？”他问。

“我得出去一下，”Steve对他说。“不过我会尽快回来的。”他走向他们床脚的旧箱子，Bucky的注意力突然敏锐了起来，他从皱巴巴的床单间推着自己坐了起来，皱起眉头看着Steve。Steve拿出了盾牌，把它装进了那个装钹用的旧黑包。“我知道该怎么办，Buck，”Steve说。“至少我 _觉得_ 我知道。”

Bucky看了他一会，然后说，“好吧，Steve。我会在这里，”Steve走过去粗野而激烈地吻上了他，这是一种许诺，一个神圣的誓言。

“画室的架子上有松节油，”走的时候Steve说。

“好，去你妈的，”Bucky说，低头看了看自己，叹了口气。


	10. Chapter 10

他走过几个街区，上了开往曼哈顿的列车，在角落里找到一个座位，把装着盾的包夹在穿着工地靴的两脚之间。这天是周日，班次比平时要少，所以车一到曼哈顿就变得格外拥挤，不过他喜欢挤在很多人里，那种感觉正常而熟悉，像个普通人。

他在熙攘喧嚣的时代广场下了车，挤上了短程班车，下车后过了旋转栅门、走进车站——然后停下了脚步。“呃，不好意思？”他身后一个女人恼怒地说，Steve低声嘟囔着道歉，又走了起来，直到进了大厅，站在钟附近。这时他停了下来注目着周围的一切：巨大的列车时刻表，行色匆匆的乘客，巨大的窗和头顶的群星。他对自己微笑起来，走下弧形楼梯到了餐饮区，排进全豆咖啡店的队伍，买了杯印度拉茶拿铁加咖啡，这一杯就要 _6.84美元_ ， _搞什么_ 。

不过咖啡还是温热美味的，他在车站里漫步，看着其他餐饮摊位——椒盐脆饼。热狗，125-126号线门口的冰淇淋摊。今天没有无家可归的老兵、游荡街头的小孩或者别的乞丐散坐在车站各处了；他们被赶走了，Steve有些苦涩地想，因为要过节了。现在大厅尽头有个穿着红衣服带着圣诞帽的铜管乐队在演奏圣诞歌曲，还挺赏心悦目的，如果你不抽空想一想那些老兵、小孩和乞丐该怎么办的话。

想到这些让他心情很凝重，他喝完拿铁，把杯子扔进了垃圾箱，拖着沉重的脚步走上楼梯，装着盾的包挎在肩头。车站的主楼层都是高档的商店——昂贵的手袋，昂贵的电脑，昂贵的钱包、口红和香水， **三至五折，最后甩卖，来看看我们的圣诞促销，机不可失失不再来** ——Steve没有多瞧这些店到了走廊另一头，进了史塔克大厦。

他按下电梯门口的按钮等候着。史塔克大厦只有最底下两层对公众开放，而他猜他现在算是公众了，所以他大概得去前台自报家门。他走进电梯，正要按下大堂的按钮，JARVIS便说：“Rogers队长，见到您真是高兴，”Steve露出微笑扭过脖子，找着摄像头——他一直觉得“看着”JARVIS会更礼貌一些，不过Tony从来没有这么做过，当然，JARVIS其实也没有面孔可以让人直视。

“哈喽，JARVIS，见到你我也很高兴，”Steve回答。“嘿，有没有可能让我到我以前的房间去？我是说，如果不麻烦的话——”电梯飞速上升。Steve肚子里有点翻腾，然后耳朵发胀：他很久没有进过这样的电梯了。

“您当然可以到您的房间去，”JARVIS说。“那依旧是您的房间。”

电梯停了下来，门开了，等着他进到自己的楼层去。Steve犹豫片刻，然后沿着走廊到了他从前的套间。他打开房门——JARVIS刚才说那依旧是他的房间，可Steve没想到屋里跟他离开之前 _一模一样_ 。他惊讶地看着：他最喜欢的床单依旧铺在床上，他从华盛顿的公寓带来的那些东西都在：书架上的书，留声机和唱片，装裱过的军队海报和咆哮突击队的照片。他给Peggy、Bucky和他妈妈画过的素描。Steve走的那天只有身上穿的那一套衣服，但其他的都在衣橱里，包括一双坏掉的、他一直没能买到新的替换下来的摩托靴。Steve灵光一现，走过去翻着架子上的唱片：本尼·古德曼、安德鲁姐妹、亨利·詹姆斯、披头士、电台司令、猫王、埃尔维斯·科斯特洛（他第一次找猫王的时候错买了这位的）、马文·盖伊、涅槃、鲍勃·迪伦、《五十年代金曲》、《周末狂热夜》——哦，在这里呢。他抽出唱片仔细研究着。Bruce Springsteen。他一定得把这个带给——

他身后的门开了，Tony凌乱地冲了进来；他头上戴着某种支棱着电线的东西，手里似乎还拿着一个电弧焊机的一部分。Steve转过身去，他们面面相觑。

“JARVIS说你来了，”Tony说。

“是啊，”Steve不知所措地说。“我来了，”而那里，Tony身边那堵墙上，就是他曾经挂盾用的钩子；也是他希望盾牌将会有的归宿。他咽咽口水说，“你，啊……那种特别好的威士忌，你会不会碰巧还剩一点？”

“把一切都取消，”Tony说，Steve过了一会才意识到他是在跟JARVIS说话。“一整天的都取消；暂停一切。 _跟我来，_ ”Tony说，那最后一句是说给他的。


	11. Chapter 11

喝下三杯Howard的珍品威士忌之后，Steve举起装着盾的黑包放在吧台上，推给Tony。“拿着，”他说。“我把这个给你带来了。在我走的时候，我本来想把它留给你的，可是……”他喉咙开始发紧。到了最后关头，他做不到了，把盾牌和制服都一起带走了。

Tony把拉链拉开一点，朝里瞄了一眼，确认了的确是他想的东西，然后又把拉链拉上了，就好像他害怕那东西一样。也许他怕得有理。

“这应该是你的，”Steve说。“你应该拿着。”

Tony咬住嘴唇，长长、缓缓地摇了一下头。“ _队长_ ，”他开口，在他的声音那种迟疑简直让人心神不宁，几乎完全 _不对头_ 。“我不觉得——”

“你父亲造了这面盾，Tony。妈的，你父亲造就了 _我_ ——”

“不，他 _没有_ ，”Tony说，语气中突然惊人地强烈。“不。有的事情我是 _清楚_ 的，而——”

“那就让我跟你说点你 _不清楚_ 的事情吧，”Steve打断他。“跟你说点 _没有人_ 知道的事情，就连Bucky也不知道。”

这引起了Tony的注意；他的眼睛几乎成了黑的。“跟我说吧，”他说。

Steve又给自己倒了一杯Howard的上品威士忌，一饮而尽；酒似乎让他内里暖起来了。他已经保证了要说出来，现在他得想想从何说起。

“我以前也 _有过_ 这样子的时候，”Steve终于开口了。“事实上，我内心有一部分觉得就该这样，觉得这才是常态：Bucky在外面做英雄，而我留在家里画画，拉着小红车。”Tony假扮出夸张的困惑表情，但Steve决心要让他明白。“我说的是 _真的_ ，Tony：我们 _就是_ 这样——或者说，在重生计划、你爸爸、Zola和其他的一切 _之前_ ，我们就是这样。我是想告诉你真事——你在听吗？”Tony张开嘴，然后决定不要插嘴，只是点了一下头；是的，他在听。 _好_ 。

可下面才是最难说出口的，是他不曾告诉任何人的。Steve深吸一口气，一股脑全说了出来：“他们让我参与重生计划的时候，我还以为他们只是在找一只小白鼠而已，”他说。“你明白吗？我是说，他们找了我这么病怏怏的，而不是那些块头大的健康的家伙，我觉得他们想要我只能是这个原因。”恍然大悟的表情浮现在Tony的脸上： _很好，他懂了_ 。Steve快速点点头。“我以为我会死在那里——而这没关系，因为很多人都为国家把生死置之度外，我也愿意这么做，而那差不多是我唯一的机会了。当他们把我放进那台机器的时候，我唯一在想的就是，真希望我之前有胆子问Peggy能不能亲我一下，因为你知道的：在那时候，有姑娘亲过你算是挺了不起的事情。不过这也不是很重要……”

Steve话音减弱，在沉思中摸着下巴；在他的脑中他又回到了那间地下实验室，周围都是担忧的面孔，还有Peggy那么、那么悲伤的眼神。那时候就像是要执刑了，跟他在报纸里读到的关于电椅的故事一样——然而他要死了是因为他做了正确的事情，而不是错的。他没觉得奇怪；反正他母亲也一直是这么说的，而这场战争只是证明这是对的。

Tony表情中满是情感——他脸上什么也藏不住——于是Steve又立刻说了起来，给他个机会控制自己，“所以，你可以想象，这对我来说简直他妈是 _晴天霹雳_ ，字面上和象征上的意义都有，”脏话似乎让Tony重新稳住了。“我从来没想到实验真能 _成功_ ——我以为我只是三号实验对象而已。”

“你这么说也是对的，”Tony勉强说；他听上去有些透不过气，但大体上还好。“我是说，这个实验的成功基本是空前绝后的。你的经历就像是被雷——”

Tony顿住了；他又惹麻烦了，Steve迅速给他解围：“——像被雷劈了；是啊，确实很像，”Steve苦笑着说。“然后我出来……”他摊开双手低头看了看自己的身体。“就这样了。没有人知道该拿我怎么办。我是说，连 _我_ 都不知道拿自己怎么办。Tony，你知不知道我的第一面盾？是一块铁皮。只是个 _道具_ 。我带上它去了奥地利，因为有了比没有强，可是——你知道，我只会拿它 _打人_ 。不太聪明。然后……”他用指尖碰了碰黑包。“你父亲把这个给了我，让我变得刀枪不入。”

他似乎没话可说了。Tony拿起酒瓶，重新给他们两个倒上了酒，哀伤地摇了摇头。“你知道，这挺好笑的，”他说。“我这一辈子，我都气我爸把这盾牌给了你，而不是我。我一直想知道他为什么从来不让我接手这样的东西，却从来没想过放下有多难。”他向后靠了靠，看着Steve。“可我释怀了；我走出了我自己的路。我是钢铁侠，宝贝。我现在不能回头了。”他喝了一口酒说，“对不起，Steve。但那盾牌不该给我。”


	12. Chapter 12

等他在布鲁克林下了车，天在下雪，他艰难地走回科尼岛大道，一路上雪花刺痛着他的脸。星期天晚上，他们街上的屋子都锁门了——商店都不开张，金属的车库门也都关着——但是科尼岛设计与装潢公司楼上的窗子亮着暖意融融的黄光。Steve停下脚步抬头望着窗子，雪花在他头的周围环绕。突然他一点也不在意这天气了。

他一走进车库就听见了鼓声。Bucky把唱机的声音开得极大，听起来就像是楼上真有个乐队在演奏一样，不过这就是住在工业建筑里的好处之一，而Bucky偶尔喜欢利用这一优势。Steve努力辨认那乐曲：听起来像是摩登合唱团（*）。Hi Diddlee I Di。  
（注：*The Modernaires。Hi Diddlee I Di是他们的作品。）

他走上楼梯，在楼梯口发现了店里的猫。她看上去很恼火；他们的屋门真是天大的胆子，竟敢挡在她和Bucky中间。她朝他叫起来。“好吧，”Steve说，打开了门，她像一颗黑色的子弹一样飞了进去。Bucky懒洋洋地坐在沙发上看着彩灯闪烁的树，店里的猫立刻跳上沙发，越过他的腿来回走了几趟，邀请他去摸她，一次又一次地挑衅他。Bucky勾起了嘴角，抓住她脖子后面把她拉近，然后揉了揉她的脸和耳朵。她心满意足地躺在他身边。

然后他抬头看见了Steve。“哦，嘿，抱歉，”Bucky说，立刻起身要去把音乐关掉。

“不，留着吧；我喜欢。”Steve把黑包从肩上取了下来，脱下外套。

Bucky让唱片继续播放，但是调小了音量。“只是，Natasha打电话来了，”他说。“她吵着要去林肯中心那个摇摆舞会，所以我想着我可以……”他看见了那黑包。“但我不是必须要去，”他说，然后：“我猜你没做成你打算做的事，不管那是什么。”

“的确，我没有，”Steve承认。“不过那还是一个不错的下午。Bucky，我觉得我困在过去里了。”

“快叫停新闻，”Bucky面无表情地说。“突发新闻。我们中断当前的播报，为您报道这条轰动——”

“哦，闭嘴吧，”但是，其实被Bucky嘲笑总是会让Steve感觉好些。“又没有人想让 _你_ 来代表一个该死的国家，”他抗议道。“你不知道那是什么感——”

“我咋不知道，”Bucky嗤之以鼻。“我让 _整个苏联_ 都失望了，Steve。三亿人口啊——而那些人已经尝尽失望是什么滋味了，相信我。让他们失望的可都是 _专家_ ，”Steve咧开嘴笑了，走向Bucky，以邀请的姿态张开双臂。

Bucky只是盯着他看。“你这是想干什么……？”

“来嘛，这首算是比较慢的；我会跳这个。跟我跳舞吧，”Steve说，Bucky扬起一边眉毛，但优雅地走了过来。Steve握住Bucky的手，另一只手放在Bucky的腰上把他拉近了些，把他转过去了一点。

“哦，你是想领舞，是吗？”Bucky问。

“你觉得我不行？”但其实Steve眼下对花哨的舞步没什么兴趣；他只是想把Bucky拉近，慢慢地跳一会舞。Bucky似乎也明白他的想法，因为他凑得更近了，手臂环住Steve紧紧抱着，他们的脸颊互相蹭着。

“没关系的，你知道，”Bucky最终喃喃道，“如果你想活在过去也没关系的。”

“不，有关系，”Steve说。“如果我阻挡住了自己的人生，当然就有关系了。”

“你没有；你是个艺术家——你是个 _出色的艺术家_ ，Steve。你该再办一场画展——”

“也许吧，但……那只是我的 _一部分_ 。不知怎么，有些东西 _不见了_ ，我的一部分不见了——”仿佛跟Tony谈心打开了某种闸门，突然之间一切都明朗了；他能 _看见_ 问题所在了。“就像是从我成为美国队长的那一刻起，我身上有一部分就 _死了_ ，而现在我找不回来了。”他停下了舞步；突然之间泪水几乎要夺眶而出。“我甚至都不知道是什么不见了，所以我不知道用什么才能填补。现在只有一个空洞，就是没有了。”

 _老天_ ，他得镇静下来；Bucky警惕的表情告诉他他必须镇静下来。“Steve，”Bucky诚恳地低声说，“我很抱歉，”Steve贴近他，然后转过脸去。“不，没事的——我只是小题大做了。Peggy会好好教训我一顿的，”Steve勉强说，迅速从眼下抹去湿润。“我他妈没有什么借口：你都想清楚了自己是 _谁_ ，Buck，即使在他们对你做的一切之后还是办到了。你就不活在过去。”

“妈的，当然不会，”Bucky说。“我连 _五分钟_ 之前都不想回去。我想远离操蛋的过去，越远越好。可我以为对你来说是不一样的。”令Steve惊讶的是，Bucky在他布满胡须的脸颊上落下一吻，喃喃道：“着眼未来，伙计——这是唯一的出路。”

“是啊，”Steve说，然后：“嘿，我都忘了；我给你带了东西。”他从Bucky的怀抱中拖出神来，走到装着盾的包那里拿出了那张Bruce Springsteen的专辑。他把唱片递给Bucky，Bucky接过来，垂眼看了一眼封面，大笑起来。

“《Born to Run》，”Bucky说，然后：“啊哈哈。 _不_ 。”


	13. Chapter 13

“我愿意着眼未来，”Steve说，一边把第九个喷头安装妥当一边微微哼了一声，“可 _这_ 就是未来吗？”

“这不是未来，”Bucky坚定地告诉他。“这是自我放纵的胡闹。”他就要砌完浴室一面墙上的瓷砖了。“不过未来还是有一些好东西的，”他说，用手腕把眼前的头发扫开。“没有飞车——但是我喜欢可以装在口袋里的电话，就算人们使用的时候一点也不讲礼貌。我喜欢YouTube——”

Steve放下了扳手。“你喜欢 _YouTube_ ？”

“是啊！你在YouTube上什么都能学到，就像免费的大学一样。他们会教你怎么修变速器，怎么做红酒炖牛肉，还能听远在世界另一头的经济学讲座。国际空间站太棒了。无电线工具太棒了。我个人特别喜欢防弹衣。还有——唔，你听了不会喜欢的，”Bucky嘟囔，他又接着砌瓷砖了，“但是未来这边的 _武器_ 要好多了。我那把巴雷特M82准头好得能让人流泪。我都不相信我用那把老约翰逊竟然能打中东西。现在的格洛克让我们当年的枪跟玩具一样。”他跪坐下来看他的成果。“看着还行？”他觉得还行。“现代医学简直他妈是奇迹。我个人很高兴现在没有肺结核、西班牙流感——”

“小儿麻痹，”Steve补充。

“小儿麻痹，”Bucky赞同，“是啊， _去他妈的_ 小儿麻痹。然后，其他地方也有巨大的进步——”

“是了，你说的是，”Steve突然说。他望向Bucky。“Tony不是士兵。它需要一个士兵，”随后他从牛仔裤口袋里掏出手机狂按一通。“嘿，”他说，“你有没有时间见我一下？现在。或者——”他看了看表。“一小时后，大概？”

Bucky摇摇头：用手机就是有这问题。一点礼貌都没有。

“好，我可以，”Steve在说。“好。谢谢你，”接着他看过来，有些恳求地说：“Buck——”

“去吧，去。”Bucky翻了个白眼，朝他挥挥手。“你该怎么办就怎么办吧。”

Steve挣扎着站起来，带着点歉意说：“我确实安装完了……”

“是啊，是啊。把车钥匙给我，”Bucky说，Steve把钥匙扔了过来。

“谢了，Buck。晚些我再去找你，”Steve说，已经开始往门口走了。

“嗯，好吧，”Bucky说，在泥刀上抹了更多黏合剂。“我就在这里，”他说，又朝着他的背影喊道，“你知道的： _替我们两个人养家糊口_ ，”但Steve已经走了。

* * *

市郊的退伍军人协会地方很大，就算在圣诞节前这些日子也一如既往地繁忙。Steve在前台排队，问清了PTSD小组在哪里集会，在房间外面等着。各种各样的老兵在他面前走过：老老少少都有，有的人散发着健康的气质，而有的，老天，不说被战争击垮了也是备受摧残。有的人坐着轮椅，有的装着义肢，一些义肢甚至比Bucky还要高科技；有一个女人的腿好像能让她跳一栋楼那么高。他们发型各异，可是他们的 _面容_ ……他总能看出他们是否经历过实战，是否曾经醒悟过死亡只有一步之遥，而人只是脆弱的血肉凡躯。

最终门开了，里面的人开始一个一个走出来，而终于Sam也出来了，嘲弄地摇摇头，上下打量着他。

“老兄，瞧你这火烧眉毛的样子，”Sam说。“出什么事了？”

“没什么，”Steve说。“我只是——想跟你谈谈。”

Sam皱起眉头。“Barnes没事吧？”

“哦，是，他挺好的；他没事。不是因为他，”Steve尴尬地说。

Sam脸上闪过顿悟的表情。“哦。哈，”他说，“来吧，我们去买咖啡。”

* * *

他们去退伍军人协会的餐厅买了咖啡和三明治。Sam好奇地望着他，但没有追问，Steve发现自己在纠结该怎么表达他想说的东西。最终他说，“Sam，我去参战的时候，所有我认识的人都去了。我家那一块的人，所有男人，Bucky，所有人。至于女人和老头们，还有像我一样身体不好的，我们只能自己过活，这很难，更别提你随时都可能会收到电报，告诉你你的儿子、你的兄弟、你的丈夫或是你的朋友牺牲了。可你必须坚持下去。在这样的情况下……能有所作为是很重要的。甚至是 _我_ ：连 _我_ ，尽管我瘦巴巴的又总生病，也必须得做点什么。我们都有自己的角色需要扮演，你明白了吗？我们是一支 _队伍_ ， _整个国家_ 都团结一致。美国队长正是这种凝聚力的象征。”

“但是那场战争结束了，”Steve对他说。“那 _整个情况_ 都过去了。我已经不再在军队里了，也不想再 _到_ 军队里了。哪怕我还在军队里，也是时过境迁了。我不是 _他们中的一员_ ，Sam；我比当今服役的男男女女已经老了百八十岁。我不再代表现况：现在情况已经完全不同了。标志必须有其意义，需要 _引起共鸣_ ——”

“你 _依旧_ 大有意义，”Sam强硬地低声说。“你代表着我们最优秀的一面。”

“可那已经是 _历史_ 了，Sam，”Steve说。“我不介意成为历史——历史很重要！——但是也应该有一个 _与时俱进_ 的美国队长，应该是一个能对现在的人们有所助益的人。”他拖着黑色的装钹用包上了桌子，低声说：“他们在感恩节游行里放着我的气球，同时假装他们在优厚地对待老兵们：老兵们真的有优厚待遇吗，Sam？”Sam向后坐了坐，愣愣地盯着他看。“美国队长领导着一支队伍，由整个美国组成的队伍，既有士兵也有普通人：美国是一支 _队伍_ 吗，Sam？”

Sam没有回答，但他的喉结上下活动着，也许他是想转移Steve的注意力，他伸出双手把包拉到面前。“有的时候你唯一能做的就是别再挡路，让其他人来试一试，”Steve说——与Tony不同，Sam立即把包的拉链完全拉开了，把盾牌拿了出来。在饱经沧桑的桌面和墙上灰暗的涂料对比之下，盾牌色彩鲜艳得格外唐突，有些地方十分光亮，有些地方满是划痕。上面还有转运站那次爆炸留下的印迹。

在他们周围，餐厅里的嘈杂声——对话声、餐具与杯盘的碰撞声——放缓渐停。一个穿着军服、手里拿着托盘的年轻人突然在他们桌子旁边停下脚步，他说：“哇，那不会是 _真的_ 吧？”

旁边桌子一个剃了板寸的女人说：“不可能吧，是复制品。”

“磕碰成那个样子？如果那是个复制品，那可是要上天了，”另一个人说。

“那可不是复制品：我搞过一个 _高质量_ 的盾，花了 _好些钱_ ，都远远比不上这个好。”

“不，这个是本尊，”Sam说，周围的人都起身凑了过来，挤在周围想看看，Steve微笑起来，从桌边溜走又去买了一杯咖啡。


	14. Chapter 14

“嘿，”Steve对Sam说，“我想我们今晚要去林肯中心摇摆舞会，Bucky和Natasha要去跳舞。你该来看看。该死的， _所有人_ 都应该来看看，”他添上一句，掏出了手机，于是当晚他和Sam就是这样才挤过66街兴致勃勃喝着香槟的人群的。

他们在广场上设了空心木地板的舞池，周围是一片片节日的彩灯和热灯；在一边有一个闪烁着的巨大金色演奏台，台上是哈勒姆文艺复兴乐团，齐齐整整的十八人爵士乐队。大多人挤在舞池边缘，看着舞者们；Steve久有经验，知道你该给摇摆舞者尽可能多的空间。Steve挤过人群，留神找着Bucky和Natasha，所以差点一头撞上正咧嘴笑、举着香槟酒杯的Clint。

Steve低头，发现有人在他手里塞了一杯香槟。Sam也拿着一杯，于是Steve转身跟他碰杯，喝了酒——他永远习惯不了酒里气泡的冲劲——然后放下酒杯，目光在舞池上寻找着Bucky。找到他没花多久；Steve一直能在舞池上找出Bucky。这是一支快舞，Bucky正带着Natasha转来转去，速度之快让Steve看一看都觉得头晕眼花。Bucky和Natasha的动作不像多数舞者带着微醺的懒散，而是毫厘不爽，完全踩在节奏上，向后靠的幅度极大，Steve简直奇怪他们没有摔倒。他们的手分分合合——哇，她被他举了起来，飞过他的头顶，又降了下来——而他们一刻也没有停止舞动，周围的人自发地为他们鼓掌欢呼。

在他旁边，Clint一口喝干了杯中剩余的酒。“你不会不舒服？”他问，Steve反应了一会才明白他的意思。

“不会，”Steve惊讶地回答，然后又说：“现在不会了。我猜以前会吧，”因为他还记得当初看着Bucky跟一个又一个漂亮姑娘跳舞是何感受，女孩们一个个投怀送抱让他肠子都绞成了一团，可是……“关键是，”Steve靠近对他喃喃道，“我可以百分之百地跟你保证Natasha今晚不会跟Bucky回家的。在那之后，你就得靠自己了，伙计，”就在此刻乐曲一下收尾，所有舞者彼此分开，涨红着脸气喘吁吁，为乐团热烈鼓掌。

之后，大概是为了让舞者们休息休息，乐队奏起了一支慢节奏的舞曲，是本尼·古德曼的《月光》。“来吧，”Steve对Clint说，快速喝干了剩下的香槟。“跟我来，”然后他上了舞池，朝Bucky和Natasha走去。他点点Bucky的肩膀，Bucky的笑容就如晨曦一般灿烂。

“嘿，你赶来了，”Bucky说。

“是啊，我来了。”Steve弯身吻了Natasha的脸颊，说：“我可以打断你们吗？”

“当然了，”Bucky说，退开一步，Steve抓住他的手拉他向前，朝身后叫着：“Clint！现在靠你自己了！”Bucky大笑起来。可Natasha也在大笑，开心地朝Clint举起双臂作为邀请，很快他们便各跳各的了。

“唔， _你_ 可心情不错啊，”Bucky说，表情尽是几乎藏不住的愉悦。“不仅是跳舞，还是在大庭广众下跳舞？”

“嘿，我可是娶了你。反过来说也一样。反正一个娶了另一个，而且现在这样合法了，对吧？”

“对，”Bucky赞同。“我本来就想说，未来还有这一点好处。”

“很不错，”Steve说。“我喜欢活在未来。”

“我也是，伙计，”Bucky说。“我也是，”然后又说：“可是能让我领舞吗？ _拜托了？_ ”

“哦，好啊，”Steve说，他们换了姿势。

* * *

他们玩到很晚，Tony点了一瓶接一瓶的香槟和各种花哨的小吃。他们为新晋美国队长Sam Wilson敬酒，之后不知什么时候Clint和Natasha一起消失了，接着Bucky跟Pepper一起跳舞（这回他就谨慎多了），Pepper似乎跳得很开心。

最终他们叫了一辆出租回布鲁克林，在后座，Steve放松而快乐地靠在Bucky身上，整个左侧身体都感受着Bucky身上散发出的暖意。他们往隧道开去，路过商业区，车窗外的星辰模糊成一片——或者也可能是摩天大楼的灯火。Steve当真记不得他上次这么——

Bucky的电话响了。

Bucky坐直身子，手忙脚乱地从大衣口袋里掏出了手机，举到耳边。“好的，”他说，“好的，”然后他敲着他们和司机之间的隔窗说：“停车，随便找个地方停车就行，”然后，对着Steve满含歉意地说，“我得——”

“去吧，”Steve说，Bucky甩开车门，消失在冬夜里。


	15. Chapter 15

“Barnes，”Tony的声音在他耳中响起，“我在读取你的方位；留在原地，我给你派一辆滴滴加一个爱心包裹，”片刻过后一辆摩托沿着昏暗的街道呼啸而来：是Natasha，美艳，狼狈， _火冒三丈_ 。

“连抽根烟的时间都不给，”她咬着牙说，塞给他一个黑包。Bucky接过包，跨上摩托车坐在她身后。

“嘿，你运气不错了；我还没来得及到 _那一步_ 呢，”Bucky说，他们绝尘而去，驶入夜幕。

Tony说：“我在时代广场探测到了反常的热信号；我猜我们的外星人是趁着所有百老汇剧院散场的时候投放了一大堆黏液。这帮人往曼哈顿去了，伙计们：他们不再留在布鲁克林的小阴沟试水了——”

“嘿，”Clint抗议的声音从某处出现。“纽约东区可是很有活力的！”

“我们需要一个 _计划_ ，伙计们，”那是Sam的声音。“时代广场挤满了僵尸，我却没听见有人提计划。”Bucky碰了碰耳机：“嘿，那些僵尸都是 _普通人_ ，”他说。“他们现在很危险，但是只要有我们帮助他们会复原的，所以别他妈的 _大开杀戒_ 了！”

“收到——我们采取三步计划，”Sam说，正当此时Natasha开上人行道，经过一群惊叫逃散的人，驶向时代广场的步行区。Bucky抬头看见了Sam，他穿着Steve的制服——他猜现在那是Sam的制服了——手持盾牌、张开翅膀站在一辆纽约警局的警车顶上。Natasha刹车，Bucky惊异地仰望着Sam，心脏狂跳：除了在教堂，现在的美国队长是他见过最像复仇天使的事物。警车在Sam脚下摇晃：车周围挤满了跌跌撞撞、神志不清的人。

“所有人都听着吗？”Sam叫道。“好！第一步：保护平民！第二步：控制有毒物质！第三步——我们赶紧关上那传送门，就现在！”尽管在时代广场那些大屏幕和滚动字幕的灯光中很难看清楚，在天空中还有另一样东西在发光，就像有人在添上撕开了一个小孔。

Bucky张嘴想要回复，但鹰眼先发话了。“Barnes和我，我们去控制平民——我们有经验，知道该怎么办，”Bucky立刻回答：“收到。”

“好，好，”Sam说。“Natasha，你负责控制有毒物质；Stark，我们两个飞过去看看该拿那该死的传送门怎么办。”Bucky快速地对Natasha说：“我到站了，甜心，”随后带着包跳下了车，走向人群。

“鹰眼。”Bucky边走边拉开包的拉链，拿出里面的东西之后就把包扔在了身后。他把冬日战士的面具戴好，把枪套绕在髋部，然后取出枪检查弹匣。“你看见我的位置了吗？”

“看到你了，Barnes，”鹰眼说，然后：“把手高高举起来，就像你一点也不在乎一样，”Bucky翻了个白眼，不过举起枪往人群中发射了几轮烟雾弹，随后举起金属臂抓住了空中Clint射来的连着绳索的箭。他们协同用绳索把呛咳着迷惑不已的人圈围在了一起：他们把一组人赶进了附近的一家体育用品店，另一组赶进了一家匆匆疏散后空下来的星巴克，又一组赶进了迪士尼的商店，降下金属卷帘门把他们关在了里面。

Bucky的耳机响了起来。“伙计们，这东西毒性大得难以置信，”Natasha反感地说，“不过我把它控制住了。我们需要危险品控制小组，”然后好像是被她召唤来的一样，周围突然到处都是神盾局危险品控制组的工作人员和带着防毒面具的警察——接着他上方又突然传来一声响，像是灯泡爆炸一样。Bucky下意识地躲了一下，向上瞄准。火花四散，他透过火星看见Sam向后翻转着朝一边滑翔，而钢铁侠朝另一边飞去。传送门关闭了，天空恢复了平静。

Sam喊道，“ _好啊！耶！成功了！_ ”

Tony的声音在他耳边欢呼：“我希望我们把他们的 _眉毛_ 烧掉了！谁让他们不知好歹来袭击百老汇！我们有《汉密尔顿》，狗娘养的！《我爱红娘》里的Bette Midler！ _Bruce Springsteen！_ 妈的，我们有——”他突然不说了，又急急念叨起来：“又有一个反常热信号，这次是在布鲁克林，”Bucky感觉后脖子一凉，立刻在时代广场奔跑起来，奔向一排摩托车。“JARVIS，给我一个确切的——”Tony在说。“亚特兰大，福莱布许，艾什兰， _那地方_ 到底有啥能吸引——”

Bucky已经跨上了一辆摩托，用金属臂扯掉了仪表盘，拧着两条电线给引擎点了火。“是巴克雷中心和剧院中间的地带，”Bucky告诉他们，要喊才能压过引擎轰鸣的声音。“现在那街上得有一百万人。”他握紧车把，疾驰而去。


	16. Chapter 16

Bucky压低身子，让摩托极速行驶，在车流中穿梭，知道即便如此速度也远远不够。但愿Tony能先赶到，Sam会紧跟其后——可是他们刚刚已经是以 _迅雷不及掩耳之势_ 在时代广场集合了，但他们还是没来得及阻止传送门的形成。现在耽搁了这么久，外星人可能都过来了，那么之后的战斗就截然不同了，要可怕得多。

Bucky飞速从布鲁克林桥上下来，加大油门，左拐进了亚特兰大大道，直冲进一片混战，一场暴乱——虽说布鲁克林一半的冰球球迷似乎被变成了步履蹒跚的僵尸，他们在街上遭到了另一半人的强烈抵抗：身穿蓝橙相间毛衣、把围巾绑在鼻子周围的纽约岛人队球迷，里面还混着刚从剧院出来的要人和潮人。

Bucky刹住了摩托，他看见在他们身后的——他努力理解他看见的东西，因为那些看起来根本不像 _真的_ 。那些外星人大概有二十英尺高，瘦得像竹节虫一样。他们的身体是某种类似钢的柔韧金属构成的，但他们明显不是机器人：他们是活的，湿漉漉的眼睛在长长的银色的脸上转动。Tony飞在他们上空向他们开炮，但好像都被他们挡到一边去了。他们挥动细长的胳膊打着Tony，两腿以一种奇异的姿势交互移动着，腿上没有明显的关节——Bucky眯眼看着他们，想搞清楚他们会不会上身较重，他们的重心会不会——

好像是回答他的问题似的，一个沉重的公共垃圾桶从空中飞过，直击其中一个外星人狭窄的胸口，外星人趔趄着向后倒。Bucky回身看那垃圾桶是从何而来——然后看见了Steve，表情凶狠，身上带着点小伤，衣服被撕扯坏了，血从嘴角滴下。这似曾相识的场景让Bucky突然仿佛遥遥望见了他们的曾经——因为他和Steve，他们曾经就在这里、在亚特兰大大道打过架。一个外星人愤怒地朝Steve走来，Steve弯腰赤手把一扇地下室的门扯了下来，举过头顶抛了出去；门像铡刀一样朝外星人飞去，Steve随着也去了，助跑之后跨了两大步——一步踏在一辆车的引擎盖上，一步踏在车顶——跳了上去。飞过去的门板立刻打倒了一个外星人，而随之飞去的Steve落在另一个外星人的肩膀上，抓住它的头把它向后拖倒，让它重重摔在地上。

Bucky的耳机响了。“那他妈是谁？”Tony问。

“那是Steve；你见过Steve没有？”Bucky心不在焉地回答；他的注意力被附近一家五金店橱窗里的什么吸引了，现在他用铁臂打碎了橱窗玻璃伸进去取。“我觉得我需要一把链锯，”他说，把链锯拖了出来，回身看见Sam Wilson飞过，用喷火器瞄准着外星人。

“我决定喷火了，”Sam的声音在耳边传来。

“不错的选择，”Bucky承认，然后跑去砍外星人的腿。

事实证明这比他想象的要难，主意因为那些破玩意不肯乖乖不动一直想弄死他，不过Bucky意志非常他妈的坚决，过了一会他对其中一条腿的破坏让它侧着摔倒了，然后事情就容易多了。最终他从那抽搐的东西旁边退后，他浑身是汗，他的链锯也发出了噼啪声：无电线工具很棒，但它们也很快就没电了。

头顶一声爆响，火星四坠，Bucky扔下了手中的链锯；Tony关闭了传送门。四辆消防车从街那边开来，车顶的红灯旋转着，警铃大作。他能在耳机中听见Natasha低沉沙哑的笑声：显然她和Clint干掉了另一个入侵的混蛋。嗯，早死早超生。

他在半个街区外发现了靠着消防栓坐在人行道边上的Steve。他额头上有一道狰狞的伤口，衬衫几乎被撕到了腰，不过除此之外他似乎没什么事。

“我只是在——休息。坐一会，”Steve说，闭上眼。

“不错，伙计。”Bucky坐在他旁边，哼了一声。“睡个小觉对你有好处。”

“我干掉了 _三个_ ，”Steve告诉他。

“唔，现在你就是在炫耀了，”Bucky叹口气又站了起来。“我去看看有没有人需要帮助。”

“等会，我跟你一起去，”Steve说，把手伸给Bucky。“嘿，”他乐观地说，“你觉得这么晚Junior’s（*）还开着吗？”  
（注：*纽约著名的芝士蛋糕餐厅）

“老天，但愿吧，”Bucky说，把Steve拉了起来。


	17. Chapter 17

“我要一个吉士堡，牛肉半熟，还要洋葱圈，”Bucky说。

“我要一样的，”Clint插嘴。“加一瓶啤酒。”

“我也来一瓶啤酒，”Bucky说。“ _哪种都行_ ，”看服务生张嘴要问，他提前说。他不在乎是人工酿造的、本地产的还是精酿的——现在点个啤酒快跟点咖啡一样可怕了。

Steve深吸了一口气。“我想要个咸牛肉三明治，谢谢，加腌菜和瑞士奶酪，黑麦面包，配一份薯条；再要一份浇苹果酱的土豆饼，还有大杯的巧克力蛋蜜乳，可以吗？”

Tony看了看他。“都这个时候了你怎么还能吃这么多？”

“我饿死了，”Steve承认。“我还能吃更多，但我不想太不礼貌。”

“我愿意拿一亿美元换你的代谢。”Tony把他的菜单递给服务生。“芝士蛋糕，加一杯咖啡。”

“不过那样你就没法喝酒了，”Clint指出。

“ _Barnes_ 就喝酒，”Tony反驳他。

“我也就有机会才喝一喝吧，”Bucky说。

“我要一份面包丸子汤，”Natasha说，接着又说：“怎么？很好吃的。”

“我要一个烤牛肉三明治，加土豆沙拉和一杯咖啡，谢谢，”Sam对服务生说。“我想这就差不——”

“要不然再要一盘马苏里拉芝士条吧，”Steve快速补充道。“你知道：所有人都可以吃。”

“老天，”Tony说。“我猜血清就会让人吃这么多吧。”

“唔，还能让人像他一样 _格斗_ ，”Natasha说，向后靠了靠看着他。“你干掉的怪物比我们谁都多。”

“我是有经验，”Steve婉言说。

“那可不是啥血清，”Bucky插嘴。“他只是脾气差，老跟人打架。”

“Bucky不注意言辞只是装腔作势，”Steve说。“他以前在市立大学上过两个学期的课。”

“他 _一直_ 都是这样，”Bucky坚持。“他跟墙都能打起来。”

Clint摇摇头。“你知道，你能出来战斗还不会摊上什么愚蠢的超级英雄名号，简直不公平，”他说。

“他已经有一个愚蠢的超级英雄名号了，”Bucky说。“就叫Steve，”幸运的是，这时候食物端上来了。


End file.
